disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Brown
Jenny is one of Candace Flynn's friends in Phineas and Ferb. Many times she can be heard chatting on the phone with Candace and Stacy Hirano. She appears to be somewhat of a hippie, based on her clothing and the Peace symbol she wears, along with her hope and desire for world peace. Neither of her parents have been shown or mentioned in any episode. Present life Jenny went to Phineas and Ferb's Backyard Beach with Stacy ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). She had to go to the dentist once ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). During Charity Pet Wash, she is seen washing a dog that resembles a Komondor. This dog is most likely hers, since it has a patch of fur on its head that looks like the flower she wears ("Misperceived Monotreme"). The dog has appeared before ("Interview With a Platypus"). She drove the Candace Crusher to repel the 2nd Dimension Heinz Doofenshmirtz 2's Norm Bot invasion of the Tri-State Area ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension"). Personality She appears to be somewhat of a hippie, based on her clothing and the Peace symbol she wears, along with her hope and desire for world peace ("Day of the Living Gelatin"). Jenny says she doesn't like persimmon ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). She likes pigeons ("The Lemonade Stand"). Physical Appearance Jenny has long brown hair decorated by a white daisy. Her usual clothing consists of a yellow turtleneck sweater, a red skirt decorated with wavy orange lines, yellow socks, sandals with orange straps and an orange Peace Sign necklace. Relationships Candace Flynn & Stacy Hirano Jenny is friends with Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano, but not much is known due to the fact that Jenny rarely appears on the show. Jenny calls Candace "Candy". She, along with Stacy, helped Candace try to bust the boys, but once again, unsuccessfully ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). According to Candace, Jenny has also expressed interest in being her best friend ("The Lemonade Stand"). Background Information *Jenny is the only character to rarely appear in the series, and she is the only one to never met Jeremy (Although, she is seen walking with Jeremy and Stacy in the end of "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)"). *She is based on hippies. *She is a playable character in the "Game Smash" game. *She can be seen in many crowd scenes in the series. *Her voice sounded different in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" and "Day of the Living Gelatin". *Jenny says she doesn't like persimmon ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). *She likes pigeons and likes the idea of being Candace's best friend ("The Lemonade Stand"). *She sang twice, first in What Does He Want? from the extended edition of "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", and again in You're Going Down from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". *She is the only girl in Candace's friendship group who, so far, does not have a canon-love interest. Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (First appearence) *"Journey to the Center of Candace" (Voice only) *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" (Cameo) *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"Tip of the Day" (Mentioned) *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (Appeared in Extended Version) *"Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" *"The Lemonade Stand" *"The Doof Side of the Moon" (Mentioned) *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Candace Gets Busted" *"Misperceived Monotreme" (Non-speaking cameo) *"Lotsa Latkes" (Mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension characters